Aircraft are moving into an era of multi-link connectivity from the air to the ground, in which aircraft not only transmit great amounts of data from the air to the ground, but in which ground stations have large amounts of data, such as software, maps, entertainment, and other updates to send to the aircraft. Thus, the need to optimize datalink systems not only for downlink but also for uplink is emerging.
Currently, aircraft systems are being developed to examine data to be sent to the ground and to pick the right link based on economy, timeliness, priority, urgency, and latency. However, most automated communications management systems are platform based, and examine the data only from an aircraft centric and aircraft information driven decision process.